


Things Happen (That's all they ever do)

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [66]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Maybe more - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Rhodey, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: "There's been an accident"ORThe one where there is a car accident.





	

“There’s been an accident.”

That phrase echoed through Tony’s head as his roommate pulled up to the mansion – he hated that mansion. It was ostentatious and incredibly classic and Tony really wished it was hideous because then he could properly hate it. But it wasn’t. His mother never would have lived in something ugly – it wasn’t her style. Howard might have but that would only be if it was expensive – Howard was not exactly subtle when it came to money and while Tony couldn’t claim to be either, they went about their wealth different ways. Tony liked to buy things because he liked them, Howard bought things because they screamed wealth.

None of that changed the fact that there had been an accident, one that was the only reason Tony would consider stepping foot in that mansion again. And even that wasn’t true – Tony would never step foot in that mansion again if it wasn’t for one particular person who was also impacted by the accident. 

“Do you want me to stay?” asked James Rhodes, parking the car in front of the oversized house.

“No, it’s okay,” said Tony, already mostly out of the door. “Thanks for the ride.”

Before James could respond, Tony was out of the car and slipping through the massive oak front doors.

Inside was dimly lit compared to the crisp winter morning, the carpet imported and expensive under his feet, but all of that was ignored in favor of the little bundle of energy launching itself into Tony’s arms, squealing with joy.

“Hey kiddo,” laughed Tony, swinging the boy around before settling him on his hip. “How’s my favorite little brother?”

“I missed you!” declared Peter, the small boy throwing his arms around Tony’s neck in a fierce hug.

“I missed you too, buddy,” said Tony softly, emotions seeping into his voice against his will.

“Where’s mom?” asked Peter, oblivious to his brother’s turmoil. “Miss Connolly says she’s gone but she was ‘sposed to call when they got to Paris. And she didn’t call.”

“Let’s go sit down for a second, buddy,” said Tony, his heart clenching at what he was going to have to do. He didn’t want to be the person his brother associated death with. Right now Peter was just four years old and thought Tony hung the moon – the kid was the only one who still had faith in Tony it seemed.

Tony carried Peter into the small sitting room off the main hall. It had bookshelves on all walls with a overstuffed armchair in one corner, a lamp standing behind it. Tony had always loved the room because when he was growing up Jarvis used to read him stories there. When Peter had been born, Tony had tried his best to be the big brother he had always needed. Tony took Howard’s fury and frustration, seeking out the older man to vet the situation before allowing his little brother to see him. Tony had worked hard to make sure Peter knew he was loved and to make sure as many interactions with their parents was pleasant. Even though Maria had been just as distant as she had been when Tony was growing up, Tony made sure he was there to tuck the kid in and comfort him after nightmares. When Howard was busy inventing or searching for Captain America, Tony was there to teach Peter how to swing and play tag and read. Even when he was at school, Tony called home at least twice a day to check in with his brother.

“Peter, there’s been an accident,” said Tony slowly once he was seated in the chair, Peter on his lap looking up with those big eyes that could swallow galaxies.

Peter cocked his head to the side, a habit he had picked up from Tony that made him look rather like a puppy.

“Mom and dad, they were in a car accident,” said Tony, trying to be clear but shield the boy from the violent facts. “They died. Do you know what that means?”

Peter shook his head.

“Mom and dad aren’t coming home ever again.”

“But, then who will take care of us?” asked Peter, confused.

“Oh, don’t worry baby brother, I’ll take care of you,” said Tony, forcing himself to sound cheerful. “We’ll figure it out, but I never want you to worry about that, I’ll always take care of you.”

“But who will take care of you?” asked Peter.

This kid would be the death of Tony Stark. Peter was entirely too sweet, thinking about Tony when his own world was changing drastically, far more drastically than most four year olds would ever know.

“Did you have another fight with daddy?” whispered Peter. “Is that why he’s not coming home?”

If possible, Tony felt his heart break even more. That his little brother not only knew about the fights – Tony had suspected the kid knew – but also thought that Tony would risk his little brother’s happiness for a stupid pissing contest with his dad was gut wrenching.

“No, kiddo, that’s not what happened. Sometimes accidents just happen and that’s what happened last night. Mom and dad were just driving and the car crashed. It happens but it was no one’s fault.”

“Okay,” said Peter. “Can we have breakfast now?”

“Sure,” said Tony, sniffing as he nodded. “You run to the kitchen, I’ll be right there.”

Peter kissed Tony on the cheek before running off in search of food. Tony sat for a moment longer, gathering himself. He knew that Peter didn’t really understand what was going on, he knew he would have to explain to his little brother several more times why mom and dad weren’t coming home and that thought alone was daunting. It would be like reopening the same wound over and over and it would tear him apart but Tony knew he would do it because this was Peter, this was his kid brother, the boy he had pretty much raised since he was an infant. He would do anything for Peter.

Entering the kitchen, Tony took a moment and just leaned against the door, taking in the scene before him. Jarvis, his old butler and caretaker, who was mostly retired, was busy making pancakes for his little brother, much like he used to for Tony. A steaming mug of coffee was waiting on the kitchen island. 

The butler looked up and smiled sadly at the boy he had raised. Tony had always been more of a son to him than a client, which was why he had never been bothered when he stayed late to care for him when it was not in his job description as a butler. Tony had been through so much and was still so young, but looking at the way the boy stared at his little brother, Jarvis knew that they would be just fine. Jarvis may not be as young as he used to be but he would still do what he could to look out for Tony, just like Peter had asked moments before Tony entered, because those two boys where the world his world revolved around, the family he never expected to find. And as Tony moved to help Peter butter his pancakes, Jarvis knew that the next few weeks – months, years – would be difficult but if anyone was going to make the best out of the worst situation, it would be Tony, if only because his little brother needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this universe if people are interested. I know someone asked for some Tony/Peter interactions ages ago.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
